Dean's Favourite Apology
by hhwgv
Summary: Dean is mad and giving Sam the silent treatment so Sam decides to apologize in an unconventional way


***A/N: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is my first time writing Wincest, so reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have anything you'd like to see, I am open to suggestions as well. Enjoy!**

Dean had decided to give Sam the silent treatment. It had been going on for weeks and Sam was getting increasingly frustrated with his brother. Sam had taken the impala to go get groceries and while he was in the store, some kid rear-ended it. Dean blamed Sam, and even though Sam had apologized, Dean still wasn't talking. Sam had even tried his puppy-dog look with no success. Sam knew that he was going to have to do something extreme for Dean to forgive him.

Sam had the perfect idea. He had been planning on saving it for Dean's birthday, but Sam was getting desperate. Sam grabbed the bag that was sitting in the back of his closet. When he pulled the contents out, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew that his older brother was going to be very pleased.

Sam looked at the time. He knew that Dean would be heading to the kitchen soon for his afternoon snack. Sam quickly put on what was in the bag and went to surprise his brother in the kitchen.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, he definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. His younger brother was lying on the counter in a French maid costume, complete with heels, thigh-highs, and lace panties. "Fuck, Sammy," Dean muttered under his breath. "How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you're dressed like that?" Dean planted a firm kiss on Sam's mouth.

Sam slipped his hand down the front of Dean's jeans. He could feel his brother's erection through the thin fabric of Dean's boxers. Sam slid off the counter and got down on his knees in front of his brother. He undid Dean's pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Sam wrapped his hand around the shaft of Dean's dick and began to suck on the tip. Dean pushed Sam's hand off of his dick and grabbed the back of his brother's head so he could fuck his brother's mouth properly.

Dean didn't usually take control, but Sam was enjoying the reversal of their typical roles. Dean pulled Sam onto his feet and gave him a sloppy kiss on the mouth. "How about we take off that costume?" Dean growled, unzipping the dress. It fell to the floor around Sam's ankles. He stepped out of it and kicked off the heels.

Dean stood there for a second, taking in the beauty that was his younger brother in thigh-high stockings and panties. He could see that Sam was already completely hard, the panties soaked with his precum. Dean left the stockings on and pulled the lacy black panties off of his brother. He bent Sam over the counter and firmly spanked him.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube Sam had not-so-subtly placed on the counter and began to work it into his brother's ass. Dean slipped one finger in at a time, preparing his brother's hole for his throbbing cock.

"C'mon, Dean," Sam whined, "Just fuck me already." Dean turned Sam over so he was on his back on top of the counter. The older brother gently pushed his cock into Sam, staying still until he felt Sam relax. It didn't take him long to find a rhythm. "Oh, fuck, Dean..." Sam moaned. "C'mon, harder."

Dean moved his hips faster, grunting as he did so. "Fuck... I'm so close," Sam murmured. A few more thrusts and Sam was over the edge, his thick hot cum oozing onto his stomach. Sam's ass tightened around Dean's cock, which was enough to send him over the edge as well. Before he could pull out, Dean had filled Sam's ass with his cum.

Dean licked at Sam's asshole before his mouth wandered up to his brother's stomach. Dean lapped up all of the cum on Sam's stomach before climbing on top of his brother to tenderly kiss his lips. "If this is how you're going to apologize from here on out, maybe you should mess up more often," Dean joked, running his hand through his younger brother's hair.

"Maybe this would have happened sooner if you wouldn't have ignored me for so long," Sam retorted.

"You're right, that's on me," Dean said while distractedly playing with the top of Sam's stocking. "You should definitely wear that outfit more often."

"First, you've gotta find something that returns the favour," Sam winked as he got up off the counter. "Then we'll see about brining this out again." Sam grabbed the costume and heels off of the floor and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Dean watched Sam's ass as he left the kitchen. _Dammit, _Dean thought. _Now I need to figure out one of Sam's favourite fantasies._


End file.
